Chocolates
by Leiram
Summary: Es catorce de febrero y Mei decide hacer chocolates al recibir unas visitas muy especiales a su palacio. One-shot. Al/Mei. Ed/Winry y Ling/Lan Fan implicado.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Post-manga. Pequeño UA del último capítulo del manga/Brotherhood, pero no hay spoilers.

* * *

**Chocolates**

_"Mezclar 180 gramos de almendras peladas y 180 gramos de azúcar en un recipiente y batirlo"._

Leyó Mei mientras colocaba en un bol las almendras y el azúcar.

_"Cuando la mezcla haya tomado forma, añadir 6 claras de huevos, una pizca de sal y mezclarlo todo"._

Era la primera vez que Mei cocinaba ya que normalmente eran sus sirvientes quienes hacían ese tipo de tarea, pero hoy era un día especial y ella había decidido que cocinaría.

_"Agarrar un molde y extender mantequilla, espolvoreándolo de harina."  
_  
Sus doncellas le habían pedido que le dejaran aquella tarea a los cocineros, aún así ella se negó. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido cocinar en aquel día e, ignorando a sus doncellas, se encerró en la cocina ordenándoles que no la molestaran a menos que no fuera importante.

_"Dividir esta preparación en 3 partes, meterlo en el horno a 150º y dejarlos durante 30 minutos. Luego de pasados éstos sacar los tres corazones formados".  
_  
Ese día era especial no sólo por lo que se celebraba en su país sino porque también él venía verla.

_"Hacer un sirope con 200 gramos de azúcar y 2 tazas de café fuerte, a fuego lento."  
_  
Después de tres largos años por fin lo vería de nuevo.

_"En un recipiente, batir 7 yemas de huevos y añadir el sirope, una cucharilla de extracto de café, 150 gramos de mantequilla, una cucharada sopera de cacao y otra de praliné."  
_  
Luego de la derrota de Padre y que Al-sama, y su hermano recuperaran sus cuerpos, Mei apenas sólo pudo visitar a su amado Al-sama ya que un mensajero del Emperador llegó para decirle que ella y el príncipe del clan Yao, ya libre del homúnculos Greed, debían volver con urgencia a Xing.

_"Ponerlo en la nevera durante 20 minutos"._

Mei suspiró al recordar cuan triste se sintió al escuchar que debía abandonar Amestris, que tenía que dejarlo a él, a Al-sama. Para empeorar su situación se vio obligada a viajar con su rival, y los guardaespaldas de éste último. A pesar de esto, Mei río un poco al recordar su viaje con esos tres, ¿quién hubiese dicho que terminarían llevándose bien y se harían amigos? Si se lo hubiesen dicho unos años atrás probablemente se habría reído ante aquella absurda idea. Irónicamente, ninguno de los dos pudo saber al final el secreto de la inmortalidad.

_"Con ayuda de una espátula, extender la crema sobre el primer corazón y cubrir el segundo"._

Al llegar a su país los cuatro se enteraron que mientras ellos estaban en Amestris un terremoto sin precedentes había atacado Xing, dejando centenares de casas destruidas y miles de muertos y desaparecidos. Por suerte el Emperador había sobrevivido pero su salud había empeorado mucho más. Al ver que ya no le quedaría mucho tiempo, éste decidió reunir a todos sus hijos para que debatieran y decidir así el futuro gobernante de Xing ya que el Emperador no sabía a quien elegir.

_"Extender el segundo corazón y colocar el tercero y después extender la crema"._

A partir de ahí miles de peleas y entramadas sucias tomaron lugar entre los sucesores del trono. Incluso una vez estuvo a punto de morir en una emboscada si Ling y Lan Fan no hubiesen aparecido para ayudarla. No obstante, la situación empeoró luego de que el Emperador muriera un año y medio después. Xing se vio sumergida en una crisis total al quedarse sin un gobernante, sin contar que aún el país no se recuperaba del terremoto. La corrupción y el vandalismo aumentó diez veces más, ya nadie estaba seguro.

_"Colocarlo en la nevera".  
_  
Al término de ese año ninguno de los dos logró ocupar el trono de su padre. Quien lo sucedió fue al final el líder del clan Wang; los Wang siempre se habían caracterizado por ser uno de los clanes más honestos de toda la familia real. Con rapidez el nuevo gobernante de Xing tomó medidas rápidas para sacar a flote el país. Para gran sorpresa de muchos, el Emperador nombró a Ling como embajador de Xing al enterarse de sus relaciones internacionales de Amestris. Se suponía que el cargo sería temporal hasta que se encontrase uno que pudiera ocupar el cargo definitivamente ya que el anterior había muerto en el terremoto, pero Ling al final decidió quedarse con el. Y no había sido solamente Ling, los sobrevivientes de los demás clanes también se les habían ofrecidos cargos temporales; algunos aceptaron mientras que otros no lo hicieron. Por sus habilidades en el Rentanjutsu, Mei participó en el equipo que se ocupaban de atender a los sobrevivientes del terremoto.

_"Decorar con azúcar glasé"._

Y todo eso había ocurrido en tan sólo dos años, pero Mei le pareció como si en realidad hubiesen pasado diez años desde la última vez que vio a su querido Al-sama. Al principio del primer año había logrado mandar y recibir cartas a Amestris pero después de la muerte de su padre le fue imposible seguir mandando y sólo con suerte recibía carta de Al-sama o de Winry. Fue después de que se estabilizara un poco Xing y que el nuevo Emperador ascendiera el trono pudo seguir mandando cartas con más frecuencias, sin contar que los viajes de Ling a Amestris ayudaban bastante.

Mei suspiró una vez más. Se preguntaba como se encontraría Al-sama y cuánto tardaría en llegar. Por fin, después de dos largos años lo volvería a ver.

-Joven ama. –Mei estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que casi se le cae uno de los corazones al escuchar la voz de una de sus doncellas.

-¡No me sorprendas así! –la espetó Mei al comprobar, con alivio, que nada le había ocurrido a los corazones.

-Lo siento mucho, joven ama –se disculpó mientras hacía una reverencia-. Sólo quería avisarle que los invitados han llegado.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Tan pronto! –gritó Mei alarmada-. Ling me dijo que llegaban en dos horas. ¡Oh no, aún no estoy lista!

Mei se miró su ropa, estaba toda manchada y de seguro su cara también lo estaría.

-Joven ama, su baño ya está listo junto con las ropas que pidió –le dijo su doncella sonriendo un poco. Supuso que algo así podría pasar y se había adelantado a preparar todo.

-¡Gracias Jun! –exclamó Mei mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cocina velozmente. Probablemente la habría besado si no estuviese tan apurada-. Pon eso en el horno, que aún le falta un poco más de cocción.

Jun volvió a sonreír al verla alejarse y se dispuso a poner el postre que su ama había hecho con tanto esfuerzo en el horno por unos minutos más.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos piensa hacer esperar esa niña? –preguntó Edward malhumorado.

-Deja de ser tan impaciente ¿quieres? –regañó Winry a su novio-. Aún se debe estar preparando, recuerda que se suponía que llegaríamos en dos horas y no ahora.

Ed bufó y cruzó sus brazos. Sabía que ella tenía razón pero igual le molestaba; además ¿cuánto tiempo iba a estar esa niña preparándose? Él había accedido a ese viaje sólo porque Winry y su hermano se lo habían pedido.

Edward miró a su alrededor para ver que estaban haciendo los demás. Winry estaba hablando con Lan Fan acerca del automail de ésta última, al parecer podía agregarle otra arma si ella accedía; Ling estaba al lado de su guardaespaldas preguntándose cuando traerían algo de comida, Ed puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo; por último, su hermano que estaba al lado suyo no hacía ni decía nada. A Ed le pareció raro esto, especialmente porque él había sido el que más le había insistido para que fuera.

-¿Estás bien, Al? –preguntó preocupado Edward. Alphonse se sobresaltó al oír que su hermano le hablaba y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, Ed –dijo Alphonse. Al parecer su respuesta no lo convenció y, suspirando, decidió decirle la verdad-. Bien, tal vez esté un poco nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez confuso-. ¿Por qué?

No obstante, Alphonse no llegó a responderle porque alguien los interrumpió, no sólo a ellos sino también a los demás.

-Disculpen las demoras, por favor. –Una mujer que sería treinta años mayor que ellos llegó con una bandeja que tenía una tetera y seis tazas de té. Atrás de ella apareció una muchacha que sería de la misma edad de ellos llevando otra bandeja con, para la alegría de Ling, unos bocadillos.

Ambas mujeres dejaron las bandejas y la más joven hizo una reverencia, y se marchó mientras que la mayor comenzó a servir el té.

-Disculpen a la joven ama pero su repentina llegada la sorprendió tanto que tuvo que empezar a prepararse antes de lo previsto. -Cada uno recibió una taza y al final sólo quedó una sin servir-. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría preguntar porque llegaron antes?

-Es que a último momento decidimos salir un poco antes –le informó Winry-. ¿Cómo está Mei?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo la mujer sonriendo-. Gracias a ella, a muchos médicos y a otros expertos en el Rentanjutsu logramos curar a muchas personas que aún sufrían por el terremoto que había ocurrido hacía dos años.

-Ya veo –sólo atinó a decir Winry y tomó un sorbo de su té. Después de haber dejado la taza en la mesa se dio cuenta de algo-. ¡Ah! Disculpe, no le pregunté su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Jun -dijo la mujer sonriendo-. ¿Podría saber los suyos?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Winry aún no acostumbrada a tanta formalidad-. Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell.

-Edward Elric –dijo Ed mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tarta de manzana a la boca.

-¡Entonces usted es "ese enano rojo sin modales" que tanto la joven ama me habla! –Ed casi se atraganta al escuchar como ella lo llamaba. Winry, en cambio, se rió por lo bajo.

-Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric –dijo Alphonse al ver que ahora Jun lo miraba.

-Entonces usted es el famoso Al-sama –dijo ella sonriendo-. La joven ama me ha hablado tanto de usted que siempre sentí mucha curiosidad por conocerlo.

-Por favor, sólo dígame Al. No estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen así –le dijo Alphonse.

-Oh no, no podría hacerlo. Ustedes son los amigos de mi señora y como tales nunca podría hablarles así, especialmente a usted –dijo ella mirando Alphonse para remarcar lo último que dijo. Por alguna extraña razón, Al se sintió más nervioso.

Un silencio largo se dio a continuación mientras todos, excepto Jun, bebían su té. Nuevamente la doncella de Mei decidió hablar.

-Por cierto, ¿saben que se celebra hoy?

-¡Es cierto! –Por primera vez decidió hablar Ling en toda la conversación-. Hoy se celebra San Valentín, casi lo olvido.

-¿San Valentín? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Edward, Alphonse y Winry.

-Claro, ustedes no celebran eso en su país ¿no? –dijo Ling.

-¿Y qué se celebra? –preguntó Edward curioso.

-Es el día de los enamorados –respondió el ex príncipe.

-¿Día de los enamorados? –volvió a preguntar el alquimista-. ¿Por qué alguien celebraría algo así?

Winry se llevó una mano a la cara y masculló algo acerca de cuan insensible e idiota era su novio. Jun, en cambio, le dio gracia la escena.

-En realidad el origen de San Valentín es de una leyenda antigua de Xing –dijo Jun, obteniendo así la atención de los tres extranjeros. Ling y Lan Fan ya conocían esa leyenda pero igual decidieron escucharla de nuevo-. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo el Emperador dictó una ley en la que prohibía a los jóvenes casarse ya que pensaba que así serían mucho más útiles como soldados. El Emperador creía que el tener un estrecho vínculo los debilitaba mucho más en la guerra. No obstante, empezaron a hacerse oír rumores sobre un sacerdote que ignoraba su ordenanza y casaba a los jóvenes en secreto; éste sacerdote era Valentín. Al enterarse de los rumores, el Emperador ordenó que encarcelaran a Valentín. Grande fue la sorpresa de los soldados al encontrar al sacerdote casando a su general y a la princesa. Furioso de enterarse de esto último, el Emperador mandó a matar su general por traicionarlo y encerró a su hija en una torre del palacio mientras que Valentín fue encarcelado de por vida.

-Días más tarde, una de las doncellas que pasaba a buscar el plato donde se le daba la comida a la princesa se encontró con el cadáver de ella. Al parecer la princesa, ya sin poder soportar más su tormento, decidió terminar con su vida al herirse con el cuchillo que le dieron con su ración de comida. Un mes más tarde Valentín murió en la cárcel de hambre.

-Según cuenta la leyenda, la princesa se reunió con su amado en el más allá y Valentín los terminó de casar. Se dice que Valentín se convirtió en el protector de los enamorados y que el catorce de febrero de todos los años el general y la princesa bajan a la tierra para poder mostrar su amor libremente.

-Es una linda historia a pesar de ser triste –dijo Winry. Edward y Alphonse asintieron.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la tarta? –preguntó Edward molesto al ver que ya no había más.

-Me la comí mientras la señora Jun les contaba el relato –dijo Ling al terminar de tragar el último pedazo.

Sin embargo, Edward no pudo decirle nada ni golpearlo porque alguien más había llegado.

-¡Discúlpenme, por favor! –dijo Mei sin aire al llegar. Se había tardado más al final porque no sabía que vestido ponerse.

-¡Mei! –exclamó Winry mientras se levantaba para saludar a su amiga. Jun comenzó a llenar la sexta taza de té y se retiró diciendo que traería más tarta de manzana.

Mei saludó a Winry, Ling y Lan Fan. Edward mientras tanto era "saludado" por Xiao Mei por medio de un mordisco en el dedo.

-Hola Mei, me da gusto verte de nuevo –dijo Alphonse mientras se dirigía a ella. Mei en cambio lo saludó de una forma mucho más directa.

-¡Al-sama! –gritó Mei de felicidad mientras se lo abrazaba. Alphonse la recibió un poco sonrojado, mientras tanto Winry miraba la escena con ojos brillosos (Ed aún seguía muy ocupado con Xiao Mei como para que pudiera reaccionar ante aquella escena); Ling y Lan Fan sólo los miraron.

-Aquí les traigo más tarta –dijo Jun al entrar con otra bandeja pero se detuvo al ver la escena que estaba tomando lugar-. ¡Lo siento mucho! Acabo de interrumpirlos, ¿no?

-No, se equivoca. Usted no interrumpió nada –dijo con nerviosismo Alphonse al ver que Mei lo había dejado de abrazar. La doncella sólo sonrió.

La mujer volvió a excusarse y se fue, dejando a los jóvenes solos para que pudieran hablar.

* * *

La tarde pasó volando para todos. Las criadas de Mei no hacían otra cosa más que traer nuevas bandejas de comida ya que parecía ninguno lograba satisfacerse, o mejor dicho, el estómago de Ling era el que no se satisfacía (a veces se preguntaban si él no estaría poseído por Gluttony). Cuando trajeron una bandeja con chocolates, Mei recordó el suyo y se dirigió, como siempre acompañada de Xiao Mei, a la cocina. Pero ninguno pudo probar los chocolates porque se escuchó un grito.

-¡Ese grito es de Mei! –exclamó Alphonse preocupado y se paró-. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

-¡Rápido, es por aquí! –chilló Ling mientras salía de la habitación.

Pasaron varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la cocina pero antes que pudiesen entrar y ver que había pasado, Mei les cerró la puerta.

-Oye niña, ¿por qué nos cerraste la puerta? –la espetó Edward.

-¿Estás bien, Mei? –preguntó preocupado Alphonse mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Estoy bien, sólo váyanse –les dijo Mei que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas pero eso sólo los hizo preocuparse más.

-Mei, por favor, déjanos pasar –suplicó Alphonse, pero aún así no hubo respuesta. Iba a volver a hablar cuando Jun, quien había llegado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, lo interrumpió.

-Joven ama, ¿podríamos pasar las señoritas Winry, Lan Fan y yo? –pidió la mujer, imaginándose un poco lo que había sucedido. Si lo que suponía era correcto, entonces la razón por la que no los dejaba pasar era por Alphonse principalmente. La puerta se entreabrió un poco.

-Está bien –murmuró en una voz afligida Mei. Alphonse iba a abrir la boca otra vez, probablemente para preguntar por qué él no podía pasar y repetir si estaba bien cuando Jun lo interrumpió una vez más.

-¿Qué tal si usted, el joven Yao y el joven Edward nos esperan en la sala de estar, donde estaban antes? Nosotras nos ocuparemos de esto.

-Pero… -empezó a objetar el alquimista. Winry le dedicó una mirada significativa a su novio. Ed, comprendiendo, suspiró. A continuación tocó el hombro de su hermano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la sala de estar tirándolo del brazo. Ling también entendió e hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos Al, deja que Winry, Lan Fan y la señora Jun se ocupen. Si algo pasa seguro que nos avisan. –El rubio de cabellos corto bajo la cabeza con resignación, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

-Está bien, pero si algo sucede y no pueden hacer nada entonces avísenos. –Las tres asintieron con la cabeza y entraron a la cocina mientras que Alphonse empezaba a caminar por su cuenta con Edward y Ling.

* * *

-¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí? –preguntó Winry con un rostro atónito. En toda la cocina había olor a quemado junto con un humo que inundaba el ambiente. El origen de aquel humo provenía de una bandeja que tenía varios corazones de chocolates. Frente a ella estaba parada Mei con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía estar tratando de no llorar.

-Joven ama… -murmuró Jun.

-¡Jun! –exclamó Mei y fue directo a ella a abrazarla. A continuación empezó a llorar.

-Joven ama, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de fijarme si sus chocolates se habían hecho. Sé lo importante que eran para usted. –Mei negó su cabeza e intentó de separarse un poco para poder hablar.

-No fue tu culpa, yo les dije a ustedes que me ocuparía de esto y que no se metieran. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de los chocolates.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué son tan importantes los chocolates? –preguntó la rubia sintiéndose como una tonta. Al ver las reacciones de Mei y Jun podía deducir que tenían una importancia especial, probablemente eran para Alphonse, pero podía sentir que había algo más.

-Es por San Valentín –le respondió Lan Fan, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado-. En San Valentín las mujeres les dan a las personas que aman chocolates.

-La joven ama decidió hacerles chocolates caseros al joven Alphonse sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Ella se esforzó tanto y ahora…

-Ya veo… -sólo pudo decir Winry, entendiendo por qué su amiga se sentía tan mal. Mei aún seguía en los brazos de Jun.

Lan Fan comenzó a despegar el chocolate quemado de los recipientes en que estaban y a continuación fue a la pileta para lavarlos. Mei despegó su cabeza del pecho de su doncella.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo! –exclamó en cuanto vio como su esfuerzo de todo el día se iba por el tacho de la basura.

-Lavando los recipientes –simplemente dijo. Mei abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando Lan Fan, que siguió hablando-. ¿O es que acaso cocinas con las cosas sucias?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Mei, no entendiendo que hacía la joven de pelos negros.

-Aún no es muy tarde, se pueden volver a hacer otra tanda de chocolates. Aún te quedaron ingredientes, ¿no? –A Jun se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Aún no ha terminado el día y tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer más chocolates.

-¡Y nosotros podemos ayudarte! A veces suelo hacer chocolate así que tengo algo práctica –añadió Winry. Mei se pasó una mano a los ojos, secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Lo dicen en serio? –Las tres asintieron-. ¡Muy bien, vamos!

* * *

-Me pregunto si Mei estará bien –comentó Alphonse, que estaba sentado. En frente suyo se encontraba la mesa con algo de comida todavía, que Ling se estaba devorando con rapidez.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y aún no había salido ni Mei ni las otras mujeres de la cocina. Poco después de haberse sentado, dos doncellas de su edad habían aparecido con más bocadillos, para la alegría de Ling, diciendo que Mei ya se encontraba bien y que ella, y las otras estaban solucionando un problema, y que debían esperar unas horas. Alphonse les había preguntado cual problema era y si podía ayudar también, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo dos sonrisas enigmáticas y un "no se preocupe", "que joven tan considerado es".

-A veces no entiendo a las mujeres –dijo Alphonse con un tono derrotado. Su hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndolo a la perfección.

-No te preocupes. Esas dos mujeres dijeron que Mei ya estaba bien. Winry está con ellas así que no te preocupes. –Extendió su mano derecha para agarrar un bocadillo, pero al ver que ya no había nada más fulminó con su mirada a Ling. Éste sólo se rió un poco.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, Al. No te preocupes, puedo imaginarme que sucedió y por qué están tardando tanto. Seguro que cuando las cuatro regresen los tres tendremos una buena sorpresa. –Los dos rubios lo miraron enarcando las cejas. Ahora no sólo eran las dos doncellas sino él también. Se preguntaban si tendría que ver con una costumbre de Xing de aquel día para que todos ahí entendiesen que había pasado.

No obstante, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir en voz alta sus pensamientos, Jun y las otras dos doncellas anteriores llegaron.

-¡Señora Jun! ¿Cómo está Mei? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? –La susodicha sonrió al ver la reacción del alquimista.

-La joven ama está bien, no se preocupe. Justamente vine aquí a buscarlo para llevarla a donde se encuentra ella en estos momentos.

-¿Lo dice en serio? –preguntó y a continuación se levantó, dirigiéndose a ella para que lo guiara.

-Ah, algo más. La señorita Winry y la señorita Lan Fan también quieren ver al joven Edward y al joven Yao por separado. Shui y Xia las llevará con ellas –dijo mientras señalaba ambos a cual doncella debían acompañar. Al parecer ella se encargaría de Alphonse.

-¿Por qué por separado? –preguntó Ed si entender nada. Y una vez más las tres sonrieron enigmáticamente. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres de Xing? Se preguntaba por dentro el rubio. Ling, en cambio, sonrió.

-¡Les dije que nos darían una sorpresa!

* * *

Alphonse y Jun llegaron a la puerta que daba al patio. La doncella tocó la puerta.

-Joven ama, traje al joven Alphonse –llamó. Ambos escucharon un pequeño "que pase"-. Hasta aquí llego yo. –Alphonse asintió mientras que ella hizo una reverencia. Acto seguido se alejó.

-¿Mei? ¿Estás bien? –inquirió mientras abría la puerta y buscaba a la susodicha en la oscuridad de la noche con su mirada hasta que la encontró.

-Al-sama, siento mucho haberte preocupado –dijo ésta un poco avergonzada, ocultando las manos detrás de su espalda. Él pudo notar que se había cambiado de ropa.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que estés bien –dijo y se acercó a ella. La xinguense tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas y pudo ver como daba un respiro profundo.

-¡Al-sama! –exclamó y sacó las manos de su espalda, dejando ver que ambas estaban sosteniendo un plato con dos chocolates en forma de corazones-. ¡Esto es para ti!

Por alguna razón que no entendía, Alphonse sintió como sus mejillas también se sonrojaban un poco mientras aceptaba los chocolates. Se preguntaba si esta sería la sorpresa a la que Ling se estaba refiriendo, y si él y su hermano estaban recibiendo lo mismo que él con Lan Fan y Winry a solas.

-Gracias, Mei. ¿Puedo probarlo? –La muchacha asintió con la cabeza-. Delicioso… -Se relamió Alphonse. Mei sonrió con alegría. Cuando se tragó varios pedazos, volvió a hablar-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro que sí, ¿qué es Al-sama?

-Bueno, te quería pedir que sólo me llames Al. Al-sama es demasiado formal para nuestra relación. –Las mejillas se Mei se ruborizaron más al oír la palabra "relación". Alphonse pareció haberlo notado porque también se sonrojó más-. ¡Q-Quiero decir amistad, amistad!

-Bu-Bueno, si Al-sama… quiero decir _Al _lo dice… -dijo Mei mientras se volvió más colorada al decir la última palabra.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, con la luz de la luna y la oscuridad de la noche acompañándolos. Ambos sentían como querían que aquel momento durase para siempre en sus vidas.

* * *

**Notas finales (con spoilers para explicar algunos cambios con respecto al canon):** la razón de por qué Ling no es rey y el mensajero que apareció para llevar de vuelta a los de Xing es porque este fic lo había empezado a escribir hace como dos años y cuando lo volví a agarrar para terminarlo no tuve ganas de cambiar esos detalles XD

La historia sobre San Valentín que cuenta Jun no me la inventé, la saque de internet. Y las escenas de Winry y Lan Fan dándoles los chocolates a Ed y Ling quedan a su imaginación ~ Quise enfocarme más que nada en el Al/Mei, por eso no las puse.


End file.
